mybrutefandomcom-20200213-history
How to choose your Ideal Brute
Things to Know * If your Brute is unpassworded and left untouched (no battles in the arena), it will be deleted within 5~10 days. *: This way, you can use the same username again. (Because I know how annoying it is to find good usernames that you enjoy) * You can check anyone's abilities, pets and weapons. *: By typing brutename.mybrute.com/cellule * Instead of the hassle of going to the arena, searching a name, then battling your opponent, you can jump to the challenge page. *: Type yourbrutename.mybrute.com/vs/opponentbrutename * Any battling within 2 levels will gain you the maximum experience of 2 exp. (also see Weak brute hunting) *: LV 3 > LV 3 = 2 EXP, LV 3 > LV 1 = 2 EXP, LV 4 > LV 1 = 1 EXP * Tournament registration time is after daily maintenance. So you can see how great your brute does in actually combat. * In late game (LV 30+) skills are more useful then weapons and pets. Hunting # Make a list of brute names(5~20) that you like and are free for Brute creation. (you can check avail by validating or by typing brutename.mybrute.com/cellule) # Make a Brute (whether by having no master, your own) # Before you fight, just go to the arena and start checking the opponent's abilities. (By typing brutename.mybrute.com/cellule) #: Look for LV 1's with no weapons and abilities like Master of Arms, Strong Arm, Deluge. (Net, Cry of the Damned and Hypnosis is fine too, but keep them in mind that they can be pretty strong against Brutes with pets) # After you have at least 6 of these LV 1's, you can start challenging them. (if you have a good skill, pet or weapon it is a guaranteed win) # After 2 battles won, your Brute would LV up to LV 2, after 4 more LV 3. The first day you create a brute, you will get 6 battles, therefore you can get them to LV 3. # When your brute is lv 3, it would have leveled up twice, thus it should have 3 bonuses (skills, pets, weapons) unless you are unlucky. Pick the ones that you like. #: I suggest to keep Brutes who have for: # Skills #:: Deluge (useful lategame), Hypnosis (useful midgame), Hammer (fun to look at), Thief (weapon taker skills are great), Impact (same as Thief), Sabotage (same as Thief), Implacable (very helpful), Untouchable (nice skill in general), Armor (will make you invincible in earlygame), Immortal (though I've never seen such low levels acquire this skill # Weapons Great sword (strong weapon in general), Halberd (can be very devastating), Sai (same as Thief), Stone Hammer (strongest weapon in game), Whip (most interrupting weapon * 9. Pets Wolf (will help greatly early game), Bear (kill all opponents in early game, take big hits for you mid-late game) * 10. Make some more Brutes and keep the good ones. (Repeat every couple of days, or whenever it is up to you, just make sure that your unpassworded ones will disappear in time, and during that time, someone else may take your beloved name) Which, incidentally, takes away the thrill of challenging stronger brutes as the underdog. Since the way fights play out is completely random, and brutes may behave uncharacteristically, all bets are off. * 11. When your Brutes get to lv 4, just search up some lv 2s who have low damaging weapons or those with none at all, and bully them. Continue until you don't want to anymore. Which is basically cheating and boring, but hey, if you don't enjoy playing at low levels, it does levels you up quickly. A little more than playing smart, i.e. knowing your brute's strengths and weaknesses, and targeting brute at your own level (or even higher) which you have chances to beat. The satisfaction of beating them will only be greater. Unless losing a single game carries a penalty irl??? * 12. When you get your one ideal Brute, or top X Brutes, introduce lots of friends to pupil under you to super-speed level you. Also known as brute farming, which is frowned upon by players who do not outsource, but enjoy playing advancing their brutes themselves. The point is to enjoy playing the game, right? There is fun to be had at the low levels. Although it makes sens that if one is mass-creating brutes on a virtual assembly line, they wouldn't get attached to them or enjoy playing them. * 13. Worthy of note : one may rise to very high levels, where the competition is scarce, but the game is basically the same. There is fun in maintaining one's own brute. (Not every un-password-protected brute creator likes to have their brute played and advanced by other people. They just don't want to bother with passwords.) And even though some brutes start out as losers, and others start out as winners, a below average brute may become quite strong after level 8 for instance, and strong brutes may comparatively become more average as they are less favored when levelling up. I suppose the caring and supportive attitude towards less-favoured brutes is typical of players who create specific brutes with love and whimsy and enjoyment of the designing process. they cannot afford so much to abandon the weaker ones. And they may be rewarded for their troubles later in the game. MyBrute timings We’ll base our time in France since it’s really where the original game began. And the first thing you need to know is that France is at GMT+1. Okay, remember that t'hese times are at GMT+1'. Approximate time that the daily fight limit resets: 1:00 AM. Usual time period that the site undergoes maintenance: 4:00 AM – 7:00 AM. Tournament registration time begins right after maintenance and ends around: 10:00 AM Again, these times are at GMT+1. If you want to know what time it is in your country, then you need to know what time zone you are in and adjust the difference. For example, people in New York are at GMT-4, which is a time zone that is behind 5 hours from GMT+1. Thus, in New York, the daily fight limit resets at around 8:00 PM. Another example, people in Manila are at GMT+8, which is a time zone that is ahead 7 hours from GMT+1. Thus, in Manila, the daily fight limits resets at around 8:00 AM. Last example, people in India are at GMT+5.5, which is a time zone that is ahead 4 hours and 30 minutes from GMT+1. Thus, people in Mumbai will have their daily fight limit reset at around 5:30 AM.'''' More time tips: Try to avoid playing when the daily time limit resets because a lot are online that time and My Brute will be laggy. Try to avoid playing right after maintenance because again, a lot of people are usually playing during this time. Always try to register for the tournament everyday. You might get lucky and finish high. Besides, it’s free to join anyway.